Kisses in My Sleep
by Trust Her She's Weird
Summary: Merlin sleepwalks, or does he? One-shot. Cute little fluff, first-timer to Merlin


Disclaimer: Look at the URL. **Fan**fiction

Merlin was tired. He was tired of keeping secrets, he was tired of doing servant's work, and most annoyingly, he was tired of Arthur. Arthur was always dragging Merlin along to a hunt, or a feast, or an undisclosed location which usually led to multiple injuries or a near-death experience which could only be fixed by magic.

So as Merlin finished picking up Arthur's jumpers strewn across the floor, he felt more exhausted than he could ever remember being in his life. Currently, Arthur was in a meeting expected to last several hours, so Merlin decided to take a well-deserved nap. Not on Arthur's bed (of course), but in the antechamber reserved for emergencies. Merlin supposed that this was as much of an emergency as any.

Merlin had no idea that he sleepwalked, but Arthur was well aware of the fact. Most nights, Merlin could be seen stumbling through the corridors of the enormous castle. The guards were never put off by this, because it was common knowledge that the manservant sleepwalked.

Merlin never understood why he felt so tired, even though he had been sleeping for quite some time. This time, Merlin thought he was dreaming when he opened his eyes, standing in front of the Prince's bed. It felt real, Merlin noted, but he knew that he did not fall asleep standing up, so Merlin shrugged it off as a lucid dream.

But, when Merlin started trying to survey his surroundings, he found that his feet seemed to be glued to the floor, and from his waist down he was immobile. Merlin thought that it was part of the dream, but, in reality, it was instinctual magic that kept him in place.

Arthur was tired too. He had Merlin wake him up early, the boy's black hair tickling his forehead when Merlin bent down to wake him up. Arthur had blushed and then sat up straight, knocking his head into Merlin's. The prince had then gotten dressed (by Merlin), had his breakfast (served by Merlin), and then gone on a ride through the outskirts of the city (route and horse prepared by Merlin). Then he had proceeded to give a speech (written by Merlin), and had Merlin escort him to the main hall where he presided over a meeting about Camelot's grain reserves, and it was very boring.

Arthur still had boring thoughts of wheat fields just shaking back and forth in the breeze. This was common for Arthur, feeling tired even though he had just sat down for several hours. Now he wanted a nap.

Arthur strode into his chambers, not expecting for Merlin to be standing as straight as a board at the foot of his bed, head facing away from the bed itself. Arthur decided to have some fun, he knew that Merlin was most likely sleepwalking, and now thought this to be a dream.

The crown prince strode over to the table, leaning back on it. His head slowly drifted upwards, meeting the blue eyes across from him. Merlin, seeing this through his mentality that this was a dram, suddenly yearned to close the gap between him and his master. Of course, Merlin's whole body was immobile now, save for his eyes, nose, and mouth.

Arthur was fascinated by the fact that Merlin couldn't move his arms, legs, or most of his body for that matter. Arthur felt a force dragging him towards Merlin, and he felt himself following the pull.

Merlin saw Arthur approaching, and wondered if, because this was his dream, he could do anything he wanted. Could he? There was only one way to find out. Once Arthur was close enough to feel Merlin's breath on his face, Merlin leant in and kissed the prince.

Arthur's eyes widened in shock, before the blonde felt the other man's mouth leaving his lips. Arthur didn't know how to feel, now that he knew what Merlin thought of him. Merlin was both shocked and amazed by the time he pulled back. The kiss was electrifying, and he wanted to do it again. Unfortunately, Merlin's eyes fluttered all the way shut, and his body went back to sleep.

As Arthur was pondering these events, he didn't notice Merlin sleepwalking back to the antechamber. Arthur still thought about the kiss. Merlin liked him? Merlin _liked_ him. Merlin liked _him_. Arthur had never kissed another man, but he doubted he would experience the same pleasure from another's lips. All Arthur could wonder is what would have happened if he had succumbed to the kiss, if he had kissed back?

Merlin woke with a start, remembering the events that had unfolded in the dream. He had kissed Arthur. Merlin knew that he had liked Arthur romantically for some time now, but he had never guessed that he could enjoy a kiss this much. Merlin knew that he would have to try to replicate the scene in real life.

But Merlin didn't feel tired anymore, and the adrenaline was telling him to do it now. Kiss Arthur now. Merlin obeyed, opening the door to find Arthur still leaning against the table. Arthur glanced up, blue meeting blue, as the pairs got closer to one another.

This time Arthur was the one to initiate the kiss. Little to Merlin's knowledge, but Arthur had almost twenty minutes to think this over after Merlin had left the room. Arthur had liked it, and now he wanted more.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's waist, bringing him closer until their lips touched breath mingling, as they worked together, deepening the kiss, grabbing at each other's hair and arms, and any exposed skin.

Arthur had never felt anything like this, the heart wrenching kiss a half of an hour ago could not hold a candle to this. Merlin knew this kiss was real, and he wanted to know it was. Lips latched onto Arthur's neck, as a moan began to emerge from the royal's throat. Merlin wanted to know that it had happened, that tomorrow he could wake up and know it actually happened.

Arthur couldn't even form a coherent thought; he just let someone else take over for once. Merlin was the one thing invading and staking a claim in his mind. And when Merlin sucked on his neck, he groaned, and his body shivered with delight.

Their forms fit together, bodies pressed against each other. Neither was tired, and neither wanted it to end.

But it did, and the night was never spoken of again. Feelings remained, lingering in both minds. Each body yearned to be pressed up against the other, and their lips tingled when they thought of that moment. But it would never be, it could never be, and both were hurt by this fact.

They were two sides of the same coin, never to face each other, but bound together tighter than anything imaginable.

**A/N: Hey, Merlin readers! I have to say that the only reason I wrote this fic was because of I a picture I drew, it can be viewed here: . com/art/First-Kiss-276209678**

**Thanks for reading, and because this is my FIRST Merlin story, I'd really appreciate any and all feedback, be it a quote from the story that you liked, or a hateful comment stating how much I suck. UNBETAED**

**DFTBA! **

**MC**


End file.
